1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus and image processing method.
2. Related Art
Image processing apparatuses having image forming capabilities output printed materials, such as copying machines or printers. Such image processing apparatuses also have capabilities of so-called usage restrictions. The usage restrictions are set by inputting the upper limit value in advance. If the upper limit value of usage is reached during its use, the apparatus automatically stops the use. This upper limit value can be set for each user in some image processing apparatuses. For example, according to the user information to be registered in advance, the upper limit value of usage is predetermined and set for each registration user. If the registered user who is allowed to use the apparatus reaches the upper limit value of usage, the capabilities of usage restrictions operate to stop the further use. Among the capabilities of the usage restrictions, in particular, user restriction capabilities allow to set the upper limit value of usage for each user.